Detras de su Pista, Parte Uno: Ojo de Halcon
by Madeline CriXar Hatter
Summary: Clint es contratado por un misterioso tipo, el cual parece tener un unico objetivo: vengarse de Stane. Usara para esto algo que le es muy preciado y lograra hacerlo si el Equipo Iron Man no lo detiene a tiempo. Pero a veces las cosas dan giros inesperados y puedes recibir ayuda de quien no esperabas...
1. Chapter 1

Miro hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que ya no hubieran mas camaras de vigilancia por desconectar. Bajo con su equipo especial hacia una de las ventanas, y luego de abrirla, entro a la oficina. Se acerco a la computadora, buscando con el nombre que se le habia indicado. Se detuvo al encontrar lo que buscaba y hablo por su intercomunicador.

-Recuerdame por que quieres los archivos de una chica de diesisiete an'os...

-El motivo no es de tu inconveniencia. Mas te vale que traigas todo lo que dice sobre ella, Ojo de Halcon, de lo contrario,  
puedes olvidarte de nuestro acuerdo.

Conecto la memoria a la computadora y descargo todo lo que se encontraba bajo el nombre de Withney Stane. Aun extran'ado por su mision, se retiro del lugar sin lograr ser descubierto por uno solo de los sistemas de seguridad del edificio. Aunque no eran presisamente esos los que debian preocuparle...

-Los sensores detectaron actividad en la computadora central de Stark Internacional.- Iron Man volaba sobre Nueva York en busca de problemas.

- Que tiene eso de extran'o?- dijo Rhodey.

-La computadora esta en la oficina de Stane, solo el tiene acceso, pero acabo de verlo en una conferencia de prensa en el centro de la cuidad. Sea lo que sea que haya activado esa computadora, no pueder ser bueno.

-Bueno, sera mejor que vayas a revisar pronto. Tengo varias tareas que terminar y Pepper llegara en un rato. No creo que puedas concentrarte con ella aqui.

-Rhodey puedo concentrarme con o sin ella, despues de cierto tiempo, llegas a acostumbrarte a que hable a mil palabras por minuto.- Se acerco a la Torre Stark y escaneo las oficinas cercanas a la computadora central, pero no logro detectar nada.  
Sobrevolo el edificio, pero tampoco encontro algo.- Es tarde, ya no hay nada aqui cerca.

-Que mal. Y no puedes buscar en la computadora que es lo que paso? Eso tal vez nos de una pista.

-Lo hice en cuanto escanee la habitacion, pero el historial estaba borrado.

-Pues hay que pensar quien pudo hacerlo. Tal vez Hammer contrato al Hombre de Titanio para hackear sus computadoras o insertar un virus, ya sabes, para deshacerse de la competencia. O pudo ser algo mas personal, es decir, un ataque a Stane,  
con esa actitud, tiene mas enemigos que amigos.

-No lo se, hay demasiadas posibilidades. El sen'or Fix, el Hombre de Titanio, Whiplash, Proyecto Pegaso o los muchos empleados que ha despedido por soberbia.

- Y que hay de Madame Mask?

- Withney? No. Ella lo olvido todo, recuerdas? En su mente, Madame Mask no existe. (Si,claaaaaro...)

-Tal vez no fue un villano presisamente...

- Que quieres decir?

-Asi como tu, Stane ha tenido serios problemas con tipos del lado bueno, como Pantera Negra y SHIELD.

-Pero, que ganarian alguno de ellos metiendose en su computadora? Lo de la Pantera eran asuntos de su pais y SHIELD ni siquiera se molesto en investigarlo por eso. Debio ser un villano el que lo hizo.

- El que hizo que?- pregunto Pepper al asomarse detras de Rhodey, sobresaltandolo.

-En serio te gusta asustar a la gente, verdad?- dijo el con una mano en su pecho, recuperandose de la impresion. Pepper sonrio maliciosa y asintio.

- Hola Tony!

-Hola Pep. Llegaste antes, crei que estarias con tu papa.

-Si, pero me dijo que seria mejor que me fuera por que tenia que hacer una recopilacion de perfiles para el FBI y no me queria cerca de la computadora.

- Asi de simple? Creo que eso es ser algo duro.

-Nah, le he dado motivos para que me quiera lejos de sus archivos. Con todo esto delequipo Iron Man, seguido me cuelo en su oficina.

- Segura que es solo eso?...- murmuro Rhodey.

-Como sea, que pasa?

-Alguien hackeo la computadora principal de la oficina de Stane, pero no sabemos quien, y menos por que.

- Y no hay ninguna pista por ahi? Un arma, una bomba... nada?

-No, quien haya sido, no forzo la entrada.

-Bueno, hay que ver las opciones.

-No tenemos muchas opciones.

-Claro que si, no todos los supervillanos pueden entrar a una oficna para hackear una computadora sin dejar rastro de haber entrado. Tendria que haber sido una especie de super espia o algo asi.

-Bueno, lo unico que se es que si me quedo aqui diez minutos mas, me dormire en la armadura. Man'ana seguiremos con esto.-  
Tony bostezo y regreso a la armeria. Salio del Mark 2 y se acerco a la computadora.- Tiene que haber alguna pista que nos diga quien se metio en la computadora principal y que fue lo que se llevo.

-Ya lo encontraremos.- Pepper puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tony para calmarlo. El sonrio un poco, pero no podia quedarse tranquilo.

-Mas vale que lo hagamos. La seguridad de Stark Internacional no recibio ninguna alerta. Ellos ni siquiera saben que paso algo.

-Wow, entonces es como en las peliculas de accion, literalmente "todo depende de nosotros".- Pepper parecia emocionada, pero esa no fue la mejor frase que pudo escojer.

-Si, es genial. Quiere decir que si fracasamos, no habra mas nadie que pueda detener a quien esta haciendo esto.- Tony hizo evidente su estres.

-Bueno, al menos nadie mas sabe de esto, si fallamos, nadie nos culpara.- Pepper trato de componer las cosas. Rhodey no podia mas con esa conversacion de locos.

-Como sea, man'ana pensaremos mejor. Podemos ir a casa ahora?

-Ire en un minuto. Ustedes adelantense.- su amigo no dudo en hacerle caso, pero Pepper solo lo vio salir. Tomo aire y se acerco al genio.

-Ehmm, Tony, podemos hablar un momento?- trato de sonar seria, aun que por dentro estaba a punto de darle un ataque.

-Seguro.- dijo el, mientras caminaba ahora hacia su mochila para guardar un par de cosas.

-Bueno, es que, pues... yo pensaba que quiza... podriamos, ya sabes... ahmmm...

-Pepper, no es por molestarte, pero podrias completar la frase?- se volteo hacia ella.

-Claro... es que pense que... las cosas contigo y Withntey no funcionaron... y la verdad conmigo y Happy tampoco.-susurro esta ultima parte.- Y yo crei que tal vez, ya sabes, podria resultar si tu y yo... ehmmm.- Tony abrio los ojos cuando comprendio lo que queria decir. Puso su mano detras de su cabeza y trato de hablar.

-Eh, tal vez ahora no sea el mejor momento para hablar de relaciones, Pep.- ella sintio si levantar la cara.  
Estaba avergonzada. Tony se colgo su mochila al hombro mientras trataba de pensar que hacer para subirle el animo. No queria rechazarla, simplemente tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no queria estropearlo.- Creo que... es algo tarde para caminar a casa.- presiono el boton central de su invento retractil y se armo.- Vienes?

-Si, aunque no habria necesidad si tuviera mi armadura...- Tony sonrio.

-Eso sera pronto, creeme.- paso su brazo al rededor de su cintura y con el otro levanto sus piernas. Aunque el ya la habia llevado asi varias veces, nunca podia evitar sonrojarse cada vez que lo hacia. Pepper puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y trato de no mirarlo de frente. En unos minutos estaban fuera del templo Makluan y casi llegando a la casa de Pepper.

-Aun sigues pensando en el asunto de Stark Internacional, cierto?- Pepper intento romper el silencio incomodo.

-No puedo evitarlo. No me explico como pudo entrar y salir sin que nadie lo viera.

- Ni siquiera las camaras de seguridad?

-En especial las camaras de seguridad. Se apagaron una a una.

- Una a una?...- susurro Pepper para si.

- Dijiste algo?

-Eh, no. Creo que ya llegamos.- dijo volteando hacia el edificio. Tony volo hacia la ventana.- Que estas haciendo? La puerta queda abajo, sabes?

-Si, pero si entras por la puerta, tu papa te vera. Puedes abrirla desde afuera?

-Eso creo.- estiro su brazo e intento forzar el cerrojo, no funciono. Se solto de Tony para intentar con ambas manos, logro abrirlo, pero al tirar de la ventana para abrirla, se movio bruscamente hacia adelante y estuvo a punto de caer.

- Wow, cuidado!- exclamo abrazandola con fuerza.- Estas bien?

-Si.- levanto la cara y su nariz choco contra la de Tony.- Gracias por atraparme.- dijo sin desviar la mirada.

-No te dejaria caer ni de broma.- abrio la ventana y la coloco con cuidado en su habitacion. Abrio la placa de su caso- Nos vemos man'ana en la armeria para ver si logramos encontrar algo.

-De acuerdo.- Tony le sonrio y volo hacia su casa.  
=========================================================================================================================== Historia nueva! Ultimamente he estado con algunas historias locas en la cabeza y paso varias horas con la computadora. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony abrio los ojos, pero una luz pegaba directo en sus ojos, obligandolo a entrecerrarlos. Miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una especie de templo Makluan, pero este era distito. No tenia nada en especial, simplemente no lo reconocia. De repente, una bola de luz resplandecio detras suyo, haciendo aparecer al Mandarin.

- Gene? Que es esto? Es acaso otro efecto de tus anillos? (Aqui ya paso el capitulo de "La Busqueda del Mandarin")

-Claro que no, vine aqui a hacer un trato contigo, Stark.

-Olvidalo, jamas lograria llegar a ningun acuerdo.

-Entonces puedes olvidarte de algo importante en tu vida.

-Ya me quitaste a mi padre, que mas puedes hacer?

- Tony! Ayuda!- una voz femenina gritaba detras suyo.

- Pepper?...- se dio la vuelta para verla encadenada a un poste.- Pepper!- intento correr hacia ella, pero el Mandarin lo detuvo sujetandolo del brazo.

- Ayudame con los demas anillos Makluan, o...

- O que? Que le haras?- escucho un rugido que resono por todo el lugar.

-No sere yo quien me encargue de ella.- Tony noto que unos conocidos ojos amarillos observaban a Pepper. Era Fing Fang Fung.  
(Ese enorme dragon que sale en los ultimos dos capitulos de la primera temporada.)

-No... No! Pepper!- se lanzo hacia el frente para tratar de soltarse, pero en lugar de eso, cayo dandose un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.- Auch, pero que...?

Miro hacia arriba. Estaba en su habitacion, mas espesificamente, en el suelo. Todo habia sido una pesadilla. Se habia caido de la cama en uno de sus movimientos.

-Bien, eso fue extran'o.- se puso de pie y trato de acomodar las ideas. En eso sono su telefono.- Hola?

-Vaya, al fin contestas.

- De que hablas, Rhodey?

-Amigo, son las once de la nan'ana. Pepper y yo te hemos tratado de llamar durante horas.

- Once? No puede ser, la esculela!

-Hoy es domingo, genio.

-Cierto. Espera, donde estan ustedes?

-En la armeria hace como cinco horas. ( Alguien mas se levanta a las seis los domingos? Yo si, estoy escribiendo este fic a las 6:39 a.m.)

- Que? Por que no me despertaste para ir contigo?

-Quise hacerlo, pero deberias de haberte visto. Parecia que no habias dormido en semanas.

-No importa. Voy para alla.

Mientras tanto, lejos de los radares del Equipo Iron Man...

-Withney Stane. Perfecto...- dijo un hombre en un ricon oscuro de la sala con su computadora.

-Aun no entiendo esto, que? La vas a secuestrar o que?- Ojo de Halcon se cruzode brazos.

-Oh, no. Hare mas que eso, creeme. Stane pagara caro por lo que hizo y perder a su hija solo sera el comienzo.

-Claro.- Clint retrocedio, pues comenzaba a pensar que el tipo habia perdido un tornillo.- Bueno, aqui termina mi trabajo,  
ahora es tu turno.

-Por supuesto.- aun que no podia distinguirse su rostro, se vio como se inclinaba y sacaba una caja cerrada con un candado electronico. Lo abrio, tomo su contenido y le entrego al criminal a sueldo un bolso de flechas con al menos veinticinco de estas.- Te aseguro que no habra objetivo que pueda resistirse si le disparas con una de estas.

-Genial.- las puso junto a las suyas y guardo su arco.- Bien, sabes como buscarme. Pero la proxima vez, seria interesante saber que y POR QUE hago un trabajo.

-Solo retirate.

Ojo de Halcon seguia extran'ado por el asunto de Stane, pero ya no formaba parte de ello, asi que se resigno a alejarse del lugar. Disparo una flecha hacia uno de los edificios y subio con esta. El contraste entre la oscuridad de la guarida en la que acababa de estar y la claridad del dia fue bastante. Avanzo entre techos de edificios aun rato hasta que un obejeto en el aire llamo su atencion. Iron Man volaba a varios metros sobre el.

-Vaya, parece que alguien se levanto tarde a patrullar la ciudad.- lo siguio con la vista hasta que desaparaecio detras de la torre Stark.  
-

-Ya llegue, me extran'o alguien?- nadie le contesto.-Auch.-Se quito la armadura y se acerco a la computadora.- Aun no tenemos idea de quien entro a Stark Internacional ayer?

-No. Esto es desesperante.- Rhodey puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Ya lo encontraremos, creanme.- dijo Pepper desde el escritorio con la computadora del FBI. (No la dejaba acercarse a su oficina, le secuestro la computadora, digo, se la llevo prestada) Tony la miro con una pequen'a sonrisa en sus labios. Aun en la peor situacion, ella siempre trataria de animarlos.

-Claro que si.- camino hacia ella y se inclino para hablarle.- Tuviste problemas ayer con tu papa por llegar tarde?

-No, no lo noto. Se desperto temprano y me encontro en mi habiatcion. Lo unico que tuve que hacer fue decirle es que llegue antes, pero que seguro no me oyo.- Ambos rieron en voz baja, haciendo que Rhodey los viera de manera extran'a.- Gracias por dejarme arriba.

-Ni lo menciones, tu y Rhodey se quedaron hasta tarde en la armeria para ayudarme, lo ultimo que quiero es que se metan en problemas por mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa, yo debi irme con Rhodey en vez de quedarme a...- se detuvo al recordar por que se habia quedado. Tony tampoco dijo nada. (Otro precioso silencio incomodo.) Pepper volteo la cara hacia la pantalla de la compuatadora de su papa,  
pensando que tal vez conectar la lengua con el cerebro de vez en cuando no seria tan mala idea.

-Respecto a eso, Pep, yo...- la computadora de la armeria encendio una alarma que lo obligo a posponer su respuesta.

-Creo que hoy nos acercaremos mas al sospechoso. Stark Internacional tiene una ruptura del perimetro de la oficina de Stane.

-Sera mejor que se armen y vayan a resolver ese asunto.- Tony asintio y corrio con Rhodey hacia sus respectivas armaduras.

En Strak Internacional...

- Que es esto? Que esta pasando?- grito Stane desde su comunicador.

-Sen'or, tenemos un intruso ingresando por la entrada inferior este del edificio.

- Intruso? Quien?

-No sabemos, las comuniciones con la seguridad de ese nivel han sido bloqueadas.

-Sen'or,- dijo otro de los guardas- Iron Man y Maquina de Guerra se aproximan hacia nosotros. Tomamos acccion de defensa?

-No, dejenlos. Seguro estan detras del intruso.

Los chicos armados bajaron hasta el piso que estaba siendo atacado y vieron que la entrada habia sido abierta bruscamente por una bomba. Entraron y encontraron a varios agentes de seguridad inconcientes en el piso.

-De acuerdo, esto no parece bien. Pep, llama a un hospital, diles que hay oficiales heridos en la Torre Stark, Rhodey y yo vamos a...- no pudo terminar de hablar. Dos misiles apuntados hacia ellos los impactaron.-Aahhgg... que rayos fue eso?

-Iron Man, Maquina de Guerra. Esto es perfecto.- los esperaban que saliera alguno de los villanos que ya habian tratado antes, como Urraca Asesina o El Hombre de Titanio, pero en lugar de eso lo unico que vieron fue un pequen'o dispositivo volador, no mas grande que sus cascos, con una forma similar a un platillo volador.- Ni se molesten.- dijo su conductor por sus altavoces.- Ya me iba.

- Y a que viniste? A lleverte a Stane de vuelta a su planeta?

-Aun que seria divertido, no. No vine a atacar, solo a darle una pequen'a advertencia.- antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar a dispararle, el aparato se compacto y saco un pequen'o reloj.

-Dime loco,- Maquina de Guerra ayudaba a Iron Man a ponerse de pie.- pero creo que esa cosa va a explotar.

-Computadora, en cuanto tiempo sera la detonacion.

-"Detonacion en veinte segundos."

-Rayos.- tomo el artefacto y salio rapido del edificio. Volo lejos de la ciudad, hacia el rio, y lo lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo.

-"Detonacion en tres, dos, uno."- la bomba no llego a explotar en el agua, si no el el aire, pero no hizo dan'o a nadie. Tony suspiro aliviado de haberse desecho del problema y regreso a Stark Internacional. Habian al rededor de cuatro ambulancias atendiendo a los guardas de seguridad y algunos oficiales investigando lo sucedido con Maquina de Guerra.

- Que paso con la bomba?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-No se preocupen por eso.- Iron Man se acerco.- Exploto lejos de aqui.

-Bien. Revisaremos los demas informes. Gracias por su ayuda.- los heroes se despidieron y se fueron de alli.

-Chicos, estan bien?- dijo Pepper desde por el comunicador.

-Si, tranquila, no paso a mayores.

- Quien seria el sujeto que hablaba por esa cosa?- Rhodey aun tenia mil dudas.

-No lo se, pero esto no quedara aqui. Dijo que era una advertencia para Stane, esos ignifica que regresara.

-Bueno, traten de volver pronto, tengo que ensen'arles algo.

- Que es?

-Creo que encontre la manera mas rapida de desenmascarar a ese tipo.

- En serio? Como?

-Regresen y se los explicare. 


	3. Chapter 3

La armeria abrio el acceso de entrada a las armaduras. Rhodey se quito la suya, pero Tony no podia esperar para ver que era lo que Pepper tenia del sospechoso.

- Que encontraste? Sabes quien es?

-No, pero encontre una pequen'a cosa que puede ayudarnos. Miren esto...- mostro una grabacion en la computadora. Era de las camaras de seguridad.

- Y eso de que ayuda? Todas fueron desconectadas y no grabaron nada.

-Exacto, todas fueron desconectadas, pero notaron en que orden fueron apagandose?- Tony la miro desconcertado. Sabia que pensaba diferente, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez habia perdido la cabeza. Pepper noto que no estaban comprendiendo para nada su idea.-Agh, solo miren.

La grabacion no era de una sola camara, era de todas. Mostraba como iban apagandose una a una, pero lo hacin exactamente como ella lo habia indicado antes, en un orden determinado.

-Genial, sabemos que las camaras se apagaron de a una a la vez. Pero que hacemos con eso?

-Yo lo se.- dijo Tony.- Cada una es una seccion diferente de pasillos. Yo los conozco. Si ponemos la grabacion de la desconeccion al reves...

-Sabremos por cual pasillo entro el sospechoso.- concluyo Pepper feliz de finalmente darse a entender.

-Y podremos ir directo ahi y encontrar pistas. Es brillante!- agrego Rhodey.- Ire a preparar las armaduras.

El se retiro.

-Pepper, eres un genio.

-Gracias.- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Podria...- se detuvo. Recordo como salieron las cosas cuando termino esa frase.

- Podrias que?

-No, olvidalo. Si lo digo, arruinaria todo.

- Pero de que habl...?- Tony puso rapidamente sus manos entre sus mejillas y la beso antes de que lograra terminar la pregunta. Pepper cerro los ojos, no echaria a perder algo que tal vez no se repetiria.

-Hey, hay mas gente en la armeria, no estan solos.- escucharon a Rhodey detras de ellos. Los dos se separaron de la impresion que le habia dado.- Para la siguiente vez, solo diganme que necesitan espacio.

-Gracias Rhodey.- dijo molesto soltando a Pepper, quien aun feliz procedio a acomodar las grabaciones de las camaras en el orden en el que se apagaron.

-Listo.- se vio como las camaras se desconectaban con el orden en reversa, hasta la primera: la de la entrada lateral en el tercer piso.

-Bien, ahora hay que ver que fue lo que paso desde ahi.- dijo Tony.- Hay que revisar el estado del lugar.

- Y que esperamos?- Rhodey salio primero.

-Suerte, revisare la informacion del ataque con la bomba a Stark Internacional de esta tarde.- Pepper trataba de actuar como si nada hubiesa pasado, pero Tony no queria que fuera esa la unica vez. Se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mantenme al tanto de lo que encuentres.- sin darlde tiempo de responder, siguio a su amigo.

Mientras, cerca de la Torre Stark...

Ojo de Halcon se habia enterado del ataque de "advertencia" a Stane, y sabia perfectamente que habia sido del mismo tipo misteriso que le habia enviado por los archivos de Whitney Stane. Si habia algo claro, era que la chica estaba en peligro, si una bomba era para ese tipo una advertencia, no le era posible imaginarse de lo que haria con ella entonces.

Aun que quisiera, no habia nada que hacer. Si acudia a SHELD, seria interrogado hasta el cansancio. Tampoco podia ir con la policia o alguna otra institucion, era un criminal buscado. Natasha tampoco era opcion, ella era agente ahora, estaba de un solo lado. Y que tal acudir a Iron Man? La ultima vez habia quedado en buenos terminos con el "cabeza de metal".

Hablando del rey de Roma, paso justo sobre el con su compa ero. Vio que se dirigian de nuevo a la Torre y esta vez, los siguio.

-Mmmhh, creo que alguien ya cayo por una chica...

-Callate, Rhodey.

-Amigo, eso cuando me lo ibas a decir?

-Nunca, por que sabria que te pondrias asi.

- Aso como?

-En modo de hiper-molestia.

-Jaja, no, en serio. Estoy feliz por ti. Al menos no estaras ahora metido en problemas todo el tiempo, podre usar a Pepper como arma secreta para que logre convercerte de que dejes de faltar tanto a las clases.

-Sabes que ahora que me dijiste eso, no servira, cierto?

-No, por que a como puede ser que te lo pida por que se lo dije, puede ser de cosa de ella. Nunca sabras cuando esta mente maestar este detras del plan...- dijo bromeando en tono malevolo.

- Te digo que tienes? Celos. Por que ninguna chica te hace caso.

-No es verdad, podria tener una si quisiera, pero las ellas luego te lavan el cerebro.- se rieron de buena gana, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que eran escuchados.

-Eso no fue gracioso, chicos.- dijo Pepper por los canales de comunicacion.

-Ouh, jeje, estabas escuchando?

-Sip.

- Desde hace cuanto?- pregunto Rhodey.

-Desde "modo de hiper-molestia."

-Ups.- dijo Tony.

-Y dejenme decirles que...

-Wow, mira eso...- interrumpio Tony, para evitar un rega o.- ya llegamos, adios Pep!- corto la se al y los dos aterrizaron.

-Ella te matara en cuanto volvamos a la armeria.

-Lo se, no queria desconectarla, pero no iba a dejar que me gritara por tu culpa.

-Ja, mi culpa? Tu eres el que comenzo llamandome "celoso".

-Solo por que dijiste que la usarias para convencerme de cosas.

-Era una broma, de acuerdo? Y era para tu bien...

-Mira, sera mejor que no...

-Ejem...- dijo una sombra detras de ellos.- No se por que estan peleando y no me interesa, pero si estan buscando pistas para dar con el sujeto que hizo la explocion, pierden su tiempo.

- Quien eres y como sabes eso?- pregunto Iron Man a la defensiva. Ojo de Halcon salio de su escondite.

-Por que ni siquiera trabajando para el supe quien era.

- Clint? Como...? Trabajaste para ese tipo?

-Si, me pidio hackear la computadora de ese viejo Stane.

-Asi que fuiste tu, debi suponerlo. Tenia entendido que ahora eras de los buenos, que te hizo volver tan bajo?

-Oye, necesitaba flechas nuevas.

-Sera mejor que las hayas disfrutado. Estas consiente que ahora te entregaremos a SHIELD.

-No creo que quieran hacer eso...

- Que te lo garantiza?

- Sabe alguno de ustedes dos que es lo que ese sujeto queria de la computadora principal?- voltearon entre si. Tenia razon.  
Entragandolo a algua de las autoridades, perderian la unica pista que tenian de averiguar quien estaba detras del problema.

-Bien, creo que tendremos que reservarle a la Viuda Negra el derecho de interrogarte. Comienza, que es lo que sabes?

-No, espera.- interrumpio Maquina de Guerra.- Por que nos dices asi nada mas que sabes?

-Oye, detente, no soy del tipo que quiere algo a cambio por hablar, solo no quiero que nadie salga da ado aqui.

- Da ado?

-Ese sujeto me contrato para reunir toda la informacion que encontrara en la computadora acerca de una tal Whitney Stane.

- Whitney?- se sobre salto Tony. Aun que habia quedado en "zona de amistad" con ella, no podia dejar que le pasara nada.

- La conoces? Es decir, se que es la hija de Stane, pero te alteraste bastante extra o.

-No, no, es solo que ella es solo una chica, para que querria informacion?- trato de disimular.

-Esa es la parte que me asusta. Menciono algo sobre "perder a su hija", es el comienzo de su plan de venganza.

- Venganza por que?

-Eso si no logre saberlo, se nego a decirme.

-Bueno, al menos ya con eso tenemos bastante. Sabemos que quiere vengarse, sabemos con que quiere vengarse, pero aun no sabemos quien es.

- Y no te dijo cuando comenzara con el asunto de la chica?- pregunto Maquina de Guerra.

-No, pero sera mejor tenerla vigilada hasta que lo descubramos.

- Descubramos? Que, ahora estas adentro?

-Bueno, les di bastante informacion, creo que es justo que me dejen jugar al agente... 


	4. Chapter 4

Withney Stane salia de Stark Internacional, una vez mas, rechazada por su padre. Trataba de sostener las lagrimas sin darse cuenta de que era observada...

Un sujeto preparaba su ataque con el objetivo en la mira.

-Hoy, Stane, hoy comenzaras a pagar por haberte deshecho de mi.

Mientras todo estaba por suceder, Iron Man, Maquina de Guerra y Ojo de Halcon acomodaban los hecho para dar con el sospechoso oculto.

-Debiste hecerle mas preguntas antes de trabajar para el.

-Asi no es como funcionan las cosas en lo trabajos oscuros, Maquina de Guerra. Esto no requiere entrevistas de trabajo.

-Pero parece que el tipo sabia bastante de ti, es decir, hacer un trabajo por el acambio de flechas...

-Por favor, un sujeto que se la pasa todo el dia con un arco es demasiado obvio.

- Pero como sabia el que necesitabas flechas?- Clint no respondio a eso. Al parecer si habia sido observado.

-Espera,- intervino Maquina de Guerra.- esas flechas que te dio, que es lo que hacen?

-Pues, no lo se, no he usado ninguna aun.

-Dispara una.- Se puso en posicion, tomo una de las misteriosas flechas especiales y le apunto a una lata que habia en el suelo. Apenas esta la toco, se congelo de arriba a abajo.

- Ventisca!- dijeron los chicos en armadura.

- Saben quien es?

-Creo que si. Solo hay un villano que usa esta clase de tecnologia para crimenes.- tomo la flecha usada y la escaneo.- Todo coincide. Hay unas muestras de un metal en esta, pero por ser usada no estan completas. Cuantas tienes?

-Al rededor de veinte.

-Necesitare un par para hacerles unas pruebas. Con esto quizas podamos saber donde se oculta.- Acordaron reunirse al dia siguiente cerca del muelle para terminar de una vez.

Cuando volvieron a la armeria, Pepper ya no estaba alli. Les habia dejado una nota, tenia que arreglar un par de cosas en su casa antes de que llegara su padre, pero regresaria luego. Tony sonrio al leer el papel, Rhodey no pudo evitar reirse de su reaccion.

-Al menos ahora todo cobra sentido. Ventista no tuvo suficiente con las palizas que le has dado.

-Esto no es por mi, sigue deseando venganza hacia Stane, jamas dejo de pensar en eso. Stane es un tonto.- dijo Tony mientras trabajaba en el reconocimiento del metal.- Al enviar a Donney (Ventisca) a buscar el antidoto que recuperaria a Withney de los efectos de la mascara, estaba delatandole que ella era importante para el, fue lo mismo que si la enviara lejos de el.

-Si, y ahora sin la mascara, esta completamente vunerable a lo que pueda hacerle.

-No creo que sea nada grave. Aunque es un criminal, no es un asesino. Lo mas probable es que solo la secuestre para asustarlo y luego la dejara ir.

-Pero ella no se lo merece. No debe pasar un susto por los errores de su padre.

-Nah, no creo que se asuste, si Stane ha sido siempre asi, esto debe de haberle pasado mas de una vez a ella.

-Tal vez, pero igual...- el telefono de Tony lo interrumpio. Rhodey lo tomo y sonrio.- Tu novia te llama...

-Callate.- le arrebato el aparato y contesto.- Hola Pep, que pasa?

-Tienen que venir ahora. O ya me volvi loca o acabo de ver a Ventisca e la ciudad.

- Que? Donde?

-En el centro. Escuche que tiene a una rehen, pero no se quien es.- Tony se asusto. El si sabia perfectamentre quien era.

-Vamos para alla. No te acerques.- colgo.- Creo que ya es tarde para ponernos de detectives, Vestisca ya puso en marcha su plan.

-Ojo de Halcon no deberia tardar en llegar ahi. Tenemos que ir.

En el centro...

Withney abrio los ojos y se encontro en el techo de un edificio. Estaba atada. Trato de recordar que fue lo que paso, pero no funciono. Habia salido de la torre Stak, camino un poco y de repente todo se habia vuelto negro. Se sacudio para tratar de liberarse, cuando una gran armadura de color blanco paso frente a ella.

-Ni siquiera se moleste, sen'orita Stane. Sus ataduras estan hechas con la ultima tecnologia. Solo Hulk podria liberarse de estas.

- Que es esto? Chantage? Eso no le funcionara con mi padre. Cualquiera que sea el negocio que haya malogrado con Stark Internacional, puede despedirse de el.

-No, esta usted equivocada. Empezo como un negocio, si, pero Stane a hecho que sea mas que eso, y usted solo es el comienzo de una larga lista de venganza que me queda por llevar a cabo.- le apunto con su arma para congelarla, pero una flecha explosiva lo detuvo. Volteo para ver a su repentino atacante y se encontro frente a frente con Ojo de Halcon.- Tu?

-Si. Lo siento, no podia quedarme con la duda de por quien habia sido contratado.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. No peleare contigo, solo necesito congelarte.- le lanzo varios disparos, los cuales fueron evadidos agimente por el antiguo agente.

- Eso es todo lo que tienes? Que desepcion...

-No es mi unico truco, creeme...- disparo un par de dispositivos explosivos que lo congelaron en un segundo.- Es una pena,  
crei que resistirias mas.- le dijo a su helada victima.

- Un tipo en armadura contra uno con solo un arco? Eso no es justo.- exclamo Iron Man desde arriba. Disparo sus repulsores hacia Clint, quien no tardo en descongelarse.- Rhodey, llevate a Withney, Clint y yo distraeremos a Ventisca.- dijo por las comunicaciones internas.

Maquina de Guerra se acerco a la confundida muchacha, tomo las ataduras y trato de jalarlas, pero eso solo logro lastimarla mas.

-Eso no funcionara. Este sujeto dijo que eran basicamente indestructibles.

-Veamos si es verdad.- tiro de la cuerda lo mas lejos que pudo de ella y encendio el repulsor de mano. La cuerda se deshizo en unos momentos.- Ja, la tecnologia de los villanos ya no es como antes.

Con Ventisca...

-Sinceramente, yo no queria involucrarte en este asunto, Iron Man, pero ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir, seria de mala educacion ignorarte.- tuvieron un breve combate, que se baso practicamente en dispara a su oponente y evadir los ataques del mismo. Eso basto para que Ventisaca se despistara de su rehen, quien estaba a salvo casi del otro lado de la ciudad.

-Espera un segundo, por que estabamos peleando?

- Es esto a caso una broma? Tu llegaste cuando estaba por congelar a...- sen'alo hacia donde se supone estaba Withney y su sorpresa fue notable.- Pero que...? Cuando es que tu...?- Iron Man ya se habia ido.- Esto no es el final. Te aseguro que de un modo u otro, Stane pagara por haberse deshecho de mi!

- Ese sujeto te despidio? Deberias agradecerle, no me gustaria trabajar para el.- se escucho la voz burlona de Clint.

- Aun aqui?

-Si, me ofrecieron llevarme, pero tenia algo que devolverte.- le disparo una de las flechas que el mismo le habia dado y por primera vez en su vida supo como se sentia ser congelado.- No es divertido, cierto?

En la Armeria...

- Estan bien chicos? No los lastimaron? Que paso con Withney?- la nerviosa peliroja no cesaba de saturarlos con preguntas.

-Oye, que te parece si jugamos algo? Se llama "Quien se calla por mas tiempo,ngana".- Tony se reia mientras Pepper se mostraba molesta por las burlas de su amigo.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos bien esta vez.- intervino.- Rhodey, si no quieres otro momento incomodo, te recomiendo que salgas ahora.

- Otro momento incomodo? Por que?- no tardo en tener la respuesta. Tony estaba misteriosamente caminando hacia Pepper y ambos tenian sus rostros ahora muy cerca del otro.- Muy bien... yo... los espero afuera... (Y ya saben que paso despues...)

Al dia siguiente, el secuestro de Withney Stane estuvo tanto en el periodico, como el las noticias. No habia nadie que no supiera de lo acontecido, lo cual le daba bastante ventaja a Ventisca en su plan. Stane ahora sabia de lo que era capaz para hacerle pasar un mal rato, desde una bomba hasta alejar a su hija de el. Solo seria cuestion de tiempo para que diera el siguiente golpe.  
============================================================================================================================ Terminado! Por favor, diganme que les parecio. Dice en el titulo Parte Uno por que se supone que hare uno involucrando a varios personajes secundarios. Pueden dejar en los comentarios el nombre del personaje del que quieran leer, si les pido el favor de que si es posible, uno o dos por persona, no mas de eso, por que aun me quedan un par de historias que terminar.  
IMPORTANTE!  
Esten atentos al tercer capitulo de "El Regreso de Andros", por que viene con un mensaje muy importante de la FanPage de Iron Man para los escritores de FanFiction. Si no le han dado Like, pueden encontrar el Link en la Biografia de Artista 17 o en la mia. CriXar fuera! 


End file.
